Ethan Crawford
Ethan Crawford is a patient at West Harbor, and one of the survivors of the fire that brought down the Home For The Helpless asylum. He's diagnosed with Impulse Control Disorder, and well-known amongst patients and staff alike due to his promiscuity. Ethan is a lovely guy really, after you give him a chance obviously. He was brought to the Asylum a little more than two years ago after getting himself into serious trouble with the police. What he actually did is still unknown to most of the patients, as he prefers to keep that too himself. Quite simply, Ethan loves people, he doesn’t focus and is always a bundle full of energy. He gets excited about the very littlest of things and he is someone who never lacks enthusiasm for anything and everything. Biography Childhood/Early life Ethan had a perfectly normal childhood. He grew up an only child, with his mother, father and dog, in a suburb outside New York. However, being an only child, he was somewhat spoiled and always got what he wanted. If his needs weren't tended to as quickly as possible he would throw awful tempter tantrums, or simply extract a horrible revenge. Usually, he stole something important from his mother or father, and hid it until he was promised the thing he'd wanted. Eventually, his parents grew accustomed to giving him what he wanted right away, and everyone was happy. Once he started school he had an easy time making friends, with his childlike bravado and never-ending talking. Being Irish and talking "funnily" also made him more interesting to his peers, at least while they were little. Unbeknownst to them, he would often fall back into old habits and steal from them. He liked the feeling it gave him, though he could never figure out why he wanted to steal something in the first place. To begin with it was just small things, like crayons or little toys. Once he grew into his early teens he changed his way of interacting with people, and his way of stealing from them. The things he took were still small and seemingly insignificant, mostly pencils and other school utensils. While still being as social as before, he also carefully observed his peers, and soon noticed patterns. He wasn't sure why it came so easily to him, but he was able to tell when someone wanted something, particularly sex. It entertained him to no end, watching his schoolmates pine after each-other. Though it wasn't until shortly before he was to turn fifteen, at a party, that he noticed those signals being directed at him. Seeing no reason not to take the opportunity, he slept with the boy who had been kind enough to show him such admiration. He had always had an addictive personality, and he found that sex, or rather giving into the urge to have sex, was almost as pleasurable as the act in itself. And so, he took on yet another approach to his educational years. He started sleeping around. First with a select few, people he shamelessly used to perfect his own performance. To be more enticing, and to enable himself to be whatever his partner needed at the moment. Once he was confident enough, he moved on. Whoever he went to seemed almost unable to deny him, to resist him, and it was the most addictive thing he'd ever experienced. Before long, he had his entire school in the palm of his hand. None of the popular boys could step up to him, out of fear that their trysts would be exposed, and none of the popular girls could step up out of fear that their boyfriends would find out they had been unfaithful. To pass all of his classes, Ethan had used his gifts to seduce his teachers as well, and if it was necessary, also threatened to expose them and get them fired. Unfortunately for him, his manipulative ways came to an end when he was seventeen. He had stolen one of his teachers' wallet in a moment of impulsivity, and he was found out. Having already been in several fights and "compromising situations", he was expelled and kicked out of high school. He took it in stride, never having cared much about his education, and simply found new friends to go out and party with, rather than going to school with. The following four years were a blur to Ethan; he occupied himself by going to a new party each night, getting drunk and more often than not high, before he brought some cute boy or pretty girl home to fuck and then discard. He also committed several minor crimes, mostly while under the influence. One night, him and a girl had their sights set on the same guy. He was already drunk, and once she started to chant "faggot" at him he had enough and simply grabbed her by the hair, before he smashed her face right into a wall. Several times. Police were called to the scene, and he was arrested for assault. Once at the station he gave the responsible officers enough trouble to last a lifetime; he would either flirt with them, hurl abuse, or try to get violent for no apparent reason and without encouragement or provocation. A few concerned officers then decided to have a psychologist evaluate him when he had sobered up. Once the psychologist had arrived several hours later and convinced him to cooperate, he was quick to determine what Ethan suffered from. After a few days of legal nonsense and hour-long discussions with his parents, most of which he wasn't conscious for, it was decided that he needed help, and so he was sent to the Home For The Helpless to recover. Home For The Helpless West Harbor Physical Appearance Ethan is one of the tallest people in the community, standing at 6'1 and weighing 160 lbs. He's on the skinny side, but surprisingly strong for a man of his build. His hair is a dark brown colour, curly, and relatively unkept, though he makes sure to not let it grow too long or be cut too short. His green eyes are the only physical attribute that would fit the stereotypical irishman, and he is immensely proud of them. He dresses messily, usually donning the first thing he gets his hands on. Relationships Mike Reed Mike is Ethan's fiancé, and the love of his life. He completely adores him, and is determined to always be there to help and support him in whatever way he might need. The beginning of their relationship was less than ideal, since Ethan used him for a fuck and took his virginity the second time they spoke, and a few arguments followed. But once Ethan revealed that he wanted something more from Mike, they decided to give it a go. Their relationship has had its adversities, but each time they've managed to pull through. Aiden Miller Olivia Brown Shrek Michael Jones Leon Kaelin Gwen Helmsley Riley Scott Holly Lewis Liam Rubendall John Harkness Hayleigh Brooks Shannon Hardy Chance Soriano Lucille Burke Trivia Category:Character Category:Patient Category:Green